1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method of controlling Zigbee wireless lighting and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling Zigbee wireless lighting using a Zigbee light link (ZLL) over Internet Protocol (IP) using a smart phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for wirelessly controlling lighting include infrared (IR) wireless communication technology and Zigbee wireless communication technology. In general, wireless lighting is controlled using a wireless switch on which an IR wireless transmitter or a Zigbee wireless transceiver is mounted.
In the case of IR wireless communication technology, a wireless switch and an electrical/electronic device controlled by the wireless switch need to be exposed in a straight line due to the straightness and non-penetration properties of an IR ray that is used as a signal transfer means. If an obstacle is placed between IR transmission and reception modules, a problem arises in that lighting cannot be turned on and off.
Zigbee wireless communication can control LED lighting via an intermediate controller having a Zigbee wireless communication function, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0140323 entitled “Lighting Controller,” for example.
As described above, the conventional Zigbee wireless communication technology is disadvantageous in that Zigbee wireless lighting cannot be controlled without using a Zigbee wireless switch.